Naruto Nisei
by Italian Sasuke
Summary: This story follows a whole new generation of characters, who will reunite after their home village being destroyed, and placed into teams. They will follow a whole different story than the original Naruto. Check my profile for updates and whats coming up.
1. The Fall of Konoha

**Chapter 1**

"**The Fall of Konoha"**

"Get the children to safety!" yelled the Hokage of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, "And Kakashi, do you remember what we talked about earlier?"

The Hokage was standing in the desolated remains of his village, desperately trying to keep his village safe from the on coming waves of intruders.

"Now?!?!" Kakahsi stated in shock.

"We don't have anymore time! Now hurry!"

"Understood." Said Kakashi attentively, and then vanished in a flash.

Panic had flooded the village, for it was under attack, and almost certain for doom. Even with its vast amount of ninja troops, they were still outnumbered. The other four great ninja nations became jealous of the leaf village's large amount of land, power, and wealth. So they had rebelled.

It first started out with interfering with the village's missions, and eventually escalated to full on ninja battles, squad vs. squad. Finally, just now, it had broken out into a full on war.

"I knew this was coming," the Hokage said stressfully, "I just didn't know it would come so soon."

There were now only a few fight-abled ninja left in the destroyed nation. Of them were the Hokage and his cohorts, who stood right by his side.

"You ready guys?" The Hokage confidently said, staring at an endless army of rebel ninjas. "This group is way bigger than any one I have seen yet."

"I've been ready." The male cohort grinned.

"Me too!" Chimed the female.

"Let's go!" The three said in unison as they dashed into the army.

They were able to take out the troops easily.

The male gracefully dodged and struck with swift precise strikes of his sword, as he made his way through the wave of finely trained troops. He was very quick with his blade and his feet. Needless to say, this ninja was untouchable.

The female used a very different style to fight off the rebels. First she jumped into the center of the army, and then blasted her opponents with devastating punches that spewed seismic waves as they made their bone crushing contact. These waves tore anyone or anything, even remotely close, apart, and if not, they were thrown back with great force.

"WATCH OUT!!!!!" screamed the Hokage from the air.

He had a shadow clone at each side, both rotating their hands rapidly around his palms, creating a small sphere of chakra above each hand.

The two ninjas looked up and knew what was coming. They immediately jumped from the sea of rebels. The male sighed heavily, and then cradled the female in his arms and ran off with lightning speed.

"O.K. I've got to try to control this; it can't hit any of the survivors." The village leader thought to himself.

The chakra spheres had greatly increased in size and a high pitched ringing had become present. Finally a translucent shuriken appeared around each enormous chakra sphere.

"Double Oodama Rasenshuriken!" the Hokage then threw both shuriken down at the army that seemed to stand in awe, due to the great power of the leaf village leader.

Once the powerful, Rasenshuriken left his hands, he plummeted after them, palms first.

"Again! Double Oodama Rasenshuriken!"

Instantly two more Rasenshuriken appeared in each of his palms, and he caught up to his two other chakra shuriken.

"This is gonna be huge!" Thought the great ninja as he and his other tow shuriken were only feet from the horrified wave of troops.

Finally, all four gigantic wind-elemented shuriken slammed to the groud with immense force, and for a split-second it was completely tranquil. Then, just an instance after the quiet, a enormous of chakra was released, engulfing the whole army.

"Urgh…….." Grunted the Hokage, who was just out side of the blast, with his palms pressed to it, trying to control the emense amount of energy.

"This wasn't one of my most thought-out plans" He admitted. Struggling to keep the slowly growing explosion from getting any bigger.

The Hokage's muscles strained against the great force that he had created, but then quickly noticed that his chakra dome had slowed.

"You need any help with that Naruto? You big...............show off."

"S-S-Sasuke?" The Hokage questioned surprised, as he saw his cohert right beside him, also pressing his palms against the powerful energy. "Y-y-y-you didn't call me a chicken."


	2. Overdone

**Chapter 2**

"**Overdone"**

"Enough chat!" Sasuke snapped looking away. "Me and Sakura had a clear view of this explosion, from ten miles away. Needless to say, you really over did it this time."

"You really ran that far in that amount of time?"

"What did I say?! Enough talking!!!" Sasuke then pushed harder onto the dome.

Seeing this made Naruto work even harder, but even with the two working at their best they only managed to slow the powerful chakra.

"It's still not enough!!" screamed Naruto.

"Did you boys forget about me?" Said Sakura from above them. Her fists glowed with a aura made of red chakra. "You didn't really think that I would be a useless burden, those days were over a long time ago." Then Sakura started a swift decent towards the mass of chakra.

Once she got close enough, she crashed her glowing red fist into it. The mass shrunk a good size, but started to grow again.

"Hyah!" Sakura pulled her right hand away from the chakra mass and swung her left fist back ready for a second assault. She then shot her hand at the chakra as fast as lightning, and the mass shrunk once again.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke and Naruto, their palms still pressed to Rasenshuriken's painful chakra, their arms about ready to explode.

"Naruto do you think you could manage a little on your own?" Sakura questioned, with her palms instinctively pushing back the chakra as well.

"Yeah, I'm Hokage aren't I?" Naruto then pulled away for a quick second. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About one-hundered Naruto clones formed around the sphere, which immediately shoved their palms to it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Watch it! Overdoing it is what got us into this mess!"

Naruto started to protest, but Sakura shot him a glance. He grumbled.

"Okay good Naruto." Sakura sighed. Her gloves were almost completely torn from the wind chakra. "Now Sasuke when I say _Go,_ let go and surge your Kusanji Sword with lightning using your Chidor Nagashi jutsu. After that's done throw it high in the air. I'll take it from there."

Sasuke nodded.

"Now……GO!"

Sasuke immediately pulled away, and did the correct handseals with frightening speed. "Horse, Rabbit, Monkey!"

The air around him filled with crackling lightning. As Sasuke reached for his steel blade, he noticed that the clones were one-by-one poofing away.

"I hope this works Naruto can't hold out much longer, those four Rasenshuriken must have took a lot out of him, and he had to make them **Oodama** sized. Typical Naruto." Sasuke thought to himself.

He grabbed his sword and lightning rushed over the blade,crackling wickedly.

"Here Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he through his blade up into the open sky. It spun up and up, right in front of the sun, reflecting its rays off its steel blade.

Sakura was flickered there instantaneously, and wedged her arm back, waiting to strike at the precise moment. Her fist lit up red and struck the sword accurately on the hilt. This sent the thunderous sword towards the top destructive chakra with blinding speed. It pierced the outside with ease and continued to the center.

Sasuke noticed that his sword left a hole in the chakra. "I get what she's trying to do, but it'll take a lot more than just that." Sasuke said under his breath.

He quickly did the same handseals as before, with the same great speed.

"Chidori Senbon! Chidori Eisou!" Cried Sasuke, as four small needles made entirely up of his lightning chakra formed between his fingers in is right hand, which was fisted, and a sword made up of the same substance formed in his left. Sasuke quickly flickered right above the dome.

"Take this!" He then threw the senbon into the chakra, and his lightning sword grew in length and pierced the dome, and eventually shot off his hand and into the mass. "This should do it, now I've gotta get Naruto and Sakura."

Sasuke then dashed over grabbed his two friends, and ran off with them as far as he could with his super speed. Once he figured they were far enough away. He dropped them onto their feet.

"What gives Sasuke?!?" Naruto yelled. "Its gonna destroy the village!"

"Just watch." Said Sasuke passively.

Sakura looked worried.

Only a second had passed since he threw his chidori projectiles into the dome of destruction, which was quickly expanding without them holding back.


	3. The Plan Preview

**Chapter 3**

"**The Plan"**

(Preview)

In a split second a huge column of chakra erupted from the top of the dome, releasing all of the chakra towards the sky until it was completely gone.

"So that was your plan Sakura, nice job! Believe it! O and uh, nice work Sasuke…"

"No time for celebrating now, look." stated Sasuke pointing off into the distance where the destructive blast of Naruto's Rasengan had been.

Another wave of troops were heading towards their village.

"Wha- there's more?!" said Sakura with a mixture of shock and despair.

"We can take 'em!" Shouted Naruto with a pump of his fist."

"I can always rely on the sound of Naruto's annoying yelling to help me locate him." Sighed a familiar voice from behind them.

All three ninja quickly whipped their heads around, as Kakashi poofed into view, cradling. Three small children in his arms

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura shouted.

"You guys you have to go back to the village and get the plan started, and quickly." Kakashi said in a rush.

"But what about those guys! We've got to take care of them!"

"Calm down Naruto" Kakashi said, "………You leave them to me Lord Hokage…."

The three ninja each took a baby from Kakashi's cradled arms, and flickered away.

"Time to get started." Said Kakashi pulling his headband above his left eye, revealing the deathly gaze of his Sharingan


End file.
